Htf truth or Dare!
by Flippy Warrier
Summary: The htf crew goes missing. Why? Three words. Truth or dare?
1. Chapter 1

Lumpy: (laughing) this yo-yo is um whats the word?

Camera guy: LUMPY! WE ARE ON THE AIR!

Lumpy: Huh?

Camera guy: AH! Screw this! Bring in Spooky!

Spooky:(throws lumpy in a bag) Hi! I'm Spooky with a special report! One by one Htf.

characters have gone missing. First Flaky and Flippy, Cuddles, Mime, and so on.

Now the question is... Is he/she coming after me or lumpy next?

Camera guy: Both! (attacks Spooky and throws him in the bag with Lumpy)

Lumpy: Poke!

Spooky: (Bites off Lumpy's finger)

A couple hours later

Trap: Hi every one! Im Trap the Porcupine and welcome to : Htf. truth or dare!

Petunia: Wait just a second! ( walks up to Trap) You mean you kidnapped us all just to

get us to play truth or dare! You could have just asked us!

Trap: (-_-) (shoots Petunia in the head) But then where would the fun be in that?

Giggles: Petunia! YOU MONSTER! YO-YOUR INSANE!

Trap: Im not insane! Im eccentric! Theres a difference! ( shoots giggles)

Btw this is a B.B gun. Anyone want to say anything else? (Grins evily)

Everyone:No!

Trap: GOOD! Now here are the list of people you can dare:

Flaky

Flippy

Cuddles

Mime

splendid

splendont

disco bear

giggles

petunia

Lumpy

Spooky

Mole

sniffles

Lifty

Shifty

Russle

Lammy

Toothy

Handy

Pop

Cub

Evil

Evil flaky

Nutty

Budda monkey

Cro-marmot

and of course

Trap!

Trap: Send in truth or dares! We have a trap door for special dares!(winks)

Well,Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Trap: HOLY CRAP! We got reviews.

Sniffles: yeah only one.

Trap: I don't give a crap! (shoots Sniffles) smart ass.

ok, Handy, get the letters.

Handy: but-

Trap: eh letters

Handy: but-

Trap: (raises and turns on the chainsaw)

Handy:(runs and gets the letters)

Trap:(gives cuddles the chainsaw) Go knock yourself out.

Cuddles: Yay!( cuts Pop's dick off)

Pop:AHHHHH!

Handy: *muffled*here you go.

Trap: thank you (takes letters from Handy's mouth)

troll

3/26/12 . chapter 1

truths:

evil: do you touch urself at nite?1!

flippy: u dont have a penis or a vagina, do you?

dares:

cuddles: fuck your grammy

lumpy: die

mime: go all around the world in 2 days and masturbate to evry pic of a hamburger you see

lifty: kill shifty and tell the fucker to never come back

trap: destroy this fic and bleed all ovar teh remains

use mah truths and dares!11!one1!

Trap: ok, Evil do you?

Evil: NO

Flippy: Ever since we got sepperated by Sniffles I heard moans coming from the restroom at night.

Trap: Well theres your answer. So Flippy do you have a penis or vagina?

Flippy: Penis

Trap: Heres your hot air balloon, Mime, see you in the next chapter. Ok lifty, shoot.

Lifty:(kills shifty) Never come back.

Trap: Granrabbit come here

Granrabbit: wha-(cuddles jumps on her and drags her in to the trap door and fucks her brains out.)

Everyone: O_o

Lumpy: YAY!(gets eaten by muttations)

Trap: HELL NO! send in truths or dares! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Flaky: No you dont.

Trap: Ok


	3. Chapter 3

Trap: Finally Heres the new chapter with my co-host... Marshmellow!

Marshmellow (Super Hyper): HI HOWS IT GOING? IM MARSHMELLOW DO YOU LIKE LOLLIPOPS I LOVE LOLIPOPS! (Head blows up)

every one looks at evil

Evil (hides shotgun): What?

Everyone: THANK YOU!

Trap:Okay everyone good news and bad news is Handy won't get the letters any more.

Handy:YES!

Trap(shoots Handy):bitch...ANY WAYS THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I GOT TO BORROW WADDLES FROM GRAVITY FALLS! YAY! HES SO PRECIOUSE! OK WADDLES GO GET THE FAN MAIL!

Waddles(goes and gets the fan mail)

Trap: Thank you Waddles go along and play. Ok here are the letters:

Cinnamongirl46 3/27/12 . chapter 2

Hi! Here's some dares that will ruin your day and truths you never wanted to be told!

Dares!

Flaky: Fly!

Splendid: Watch the 24 hour nyan cat video!

Truths!

Flippy: Are you a brony? (Bronys are guys that like My Little Pony.)

Flipqy: Why do you kill people you little adorable bastard!

Lumpy: How do you wake up Lady Gaga?

Oh, and I have one more dare that I wanted to save for last.

Everyone: Go opposite! It must be done!

Somefeckin'eejit728 3/30/12 . chapter 2

Here are my dares:

Giggles and Petunia: have hot sex in front of everyone else and ENJOY IT!

Disco Bear: Since you never get the ladies, why not just go for Lumpy?

Nutty: Stop eating sweets and start sniffing crack. Who know's? Maybe you'll prefer the crack.

Flippy: Read every single one of Fanny Pak's stories.

Lumpy: Marry Giggles' dad.

Truths

Lumpy: why are you such a stupid asshole?

Flippy: what did you think of Fanny Pak's stories?

lifty and shifty's house 6/28/12 . chapter 1

YAYAYAYAYAY OK so

dares

Lifty be gay for a entire fanfic

Shifty tease cuddles

Cuddles flirt everytime

Trap tell everyone how EPIC you are :3

Flaky (after shifty is done) make out and other romantic junk with shifty

truth

Lifty tell everyone how much you love me!

Shifty tell everyone you are a player and you go out with trifty

toothy say you like splendid

oh yah and

Trap who would you go out with (in that room) if you had to chose? END :D

Flaky 5/26/12 . chapter 2

Erm

I got some dares an crap :3

Evil:are you gay or straight ive seen u kiss some boys e_o

Flippy:i dare u to kiss flaky thendrag her to a room and do u know what with her *wink wink*

Petunia:since ur cool i guess sing magic melody by dt if u no know what that is then google it or eat dirt XDm

Flaky:umm kill disco bear with 1 of yo quillz!

lifty and shifty's house 6/28/12 . chapter 2

Ok im back with more!

Lifty bet shifty cant sing

Shifty sing climax by usher

lifty pay up 50$

(inserting fifty)

Lifty make out with fifty

Cuddles have a rank off with evil flaky

Evil flaky "play" with fliqpy in a bedroom

Fliqpy rank on lumpy

Lumpy rank back

Fliqpy have a rank off with splendid

Cub throw up on petunia

Petunia CONTROL IT AND DONT CLEAN YOUR SELF

flippy and shifty play rock paper balls

Evil: act nice and shy to EVERYBODY nicer than flippy and shyer than flaky FOR 5 CHAPTERS

Evil Flaky: same thing, if you don't do it or do it right u get fucked be EVERBODY!

Evil: let cub punch u in the dick

Petunia: go fuck dirt

Giggles: go kiss lumpy 3x he gets 2 pick wear.

Evil since u and flippy r mah favorite couples , evil kill anybody u want I don't care how people u kill...

Flippy u gotta kill at least 11...

Cub: go out 2 dinner and leave cub home with evil...give cub the machine gun.

Evil: lets giggles and petunia make u look like a girl

Trap: ok splendont throw Flaky in the air.

Flaky:WAIT DO-(gets thrown in the air) hey im flying this is gre-(slams in to a wall and blood splaters all over the wall)

Marshmellow/Darkshine: ouch!/cool!

Trap:Marshmellow since your so annoying why don't you take splendid in to the closet to watch the 24 hour nyan cat video.

Marshmellow:YAY!

Splendid(gets draged into the the closet):NO PLEASE DON"T MAKE ME WATCH IT!

Trap: okay moving on Flippy are you a brony?

Flippy: HEll NO!

Trap:SURE YOU AREN'T

Flippy:IM NOT

Trap: Any ws Fliqpy why do you

Fliqpy:Because I can.

Trap:Sounds legit,ok Lumpy How do you wake up Lady Gaga?

Lumpy:Like this (goes to Lady Gaga's house)Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Didd-

Lady Gaga:OK,IM UP!

Trap: Giggles and Petunia your up but go to the trap door we dont want to see any thing.

Cuddles:But I do

Trap:Fine (kicks all three in the trap door)Disco Bear why don't you hit on Lumpy?

D.B.: Im not gay

Nutty: theres crack in the candy duh

Trap:Ok?Im cutting out some of the Ts and Ds now. I am now going to tell people how Epic I am!(2 hours later) the end. Thats all for to day now so send in ts or ds.( sorry this chapter was short ill try yo make the next one longer).


End file.
